


Encore

by captain_lupin_x



Series: Marauders the Musical Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Remus Lupin, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Marauders, Multi, One Shot, Pansexual Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_lupin_x/pseuds/captain_lupin_x
Summary: “An encore is a demand for repetition or reappearance made by an audience member”Series of One-Shots and requests based on my series: Legato (PLEASE READ THAT FIRST)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Marauders the Musical Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211600
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Encore

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is set between chapter one and two of legato :)
> 
> If you have any ideas or requests for a one-shot chapter, let me know via comment and I'll see what I can do! :)
> 
> TW:Implied homophobic comments

** _James’ Date with Severus_ **

_ “An encore is a demand for repetition or reappearance made by an audience member” _

**SET BETWEEN CHAPTER ONE AND CHAPTER TWO OF** **_Legato_ **

  
  


_ “Evans! Come do this dance with me? The characters look like us!” James called, pointing the cursor to ‘ A Punk’. _

__

_ “Will you leave me alone if I do?” Lily groaned in return. _

__

_ “I’m not making any promises.” James replied with a large grin.  _

__

_ If someone was close enough, they may have been able to see the slight quirk of Lily’s lip, but she played it off with an eye roll and sigh as she stood up. _

__

_ “Go on then, Potter.” _

__

_ “Yes! So, if I win, can I take you out on a date?” _

__

_ Lily actually did laugh out loud then.  _

__

_ “Seeing that my chances of winning are pretty much certain, I can agree to that. But-” She said quickly before James continued. “If I win, you have to go on a date with whoever I set you up with. I seem to recall you have a wonderful relationship with a certain biology student downstairs.” She smirked at James’ newly pale face. _

__

_ “Oh, Evans, you wouldn’t.” _

_ “Oh yes, I would. If I win, you, James Potter, are going on a date with Severus Snape!”  _

_ James visibly cringed at the thought, but reluctantly held his hand to shake. _

_ “Alright then. The things I’d do for you, Evans.” _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James stood outside  _ Coolings,  _ A bar which had 2 for 1 on cocktails ( _ if he had to endure an evening spent with the greasy git then he would at least get drunk so he didn’t have to remember it!)  _ and low lighting. This would have been the perfect place to take the gorgeous Lily Evans, alas, a bet was a bet after all, and he lost- and was facing the consequences.

He hadn’t bothered dressing up,  _ that  _ wasn’t a part of their bet. He went with some jogging bottoms and a grey crewneck. Remus had offered a cardigan, bless his little soul, but James kindly declined.

He already knew he  _ hated  _ Severus Snape with a passion, and James considered himself to be someone who got to know someone before making a judgment, however, the slimy bastard was simply: unlikeable. In every way.

On entering the campus, Severus had snarled at James when he had said hello, moreover, he ogled Lily’s arse without shame.  _ Yes,  _ it was a fine arse, but James never fucking  _ ogled  _ it like a dog in heat! It was clear Severus was disrespectful, and it infuriated him further knowing Lily actually spoke to the guy with kindness. She never offered him an eye roll or a sigh like she did with James, and he was really confused as to  _ why.  _

As if the guy couldn’t get any worse, he was already fifteen minutes late! Talk about fucking manners. He was unsure as to how Lily managed to get Snape to agree to go on a date with him, but seeing as how he basically drooled whenever she was near, James had a feeling he knew how. He checked his phone again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**James:**

oi

where is he then

**Lily:**

_ Be patient!!!!!!! _

**James:**

hes L8!!!!!!!!!!!!!

can I go pls

**Lily:**

_ I won the bet  _

_ Ur going on the date. _

**James:**

grr >:(

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He bashed his head against the wall outside a few times, maybe if he did it enough he would get a concussion and  _ die.  _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Group Chat_ **

**James:**

hey boyyyyysss

thought we could have a gc

**Sirius:**

_ AHHHHH  _

_ I’m all over this!!!!!! _

**_Sirius_ ** _ changed the Group Chat name to  _ **_Lads Chat_ **

**James:**

the lads 

**Sirius:**

_ What's up Jam _

**James:**

fucking date with grease ball

**Sirius:**

_ Oh yeah _

_ Soz about that mate  _

**Remus:**

_ I’m under strict instruction from Lily Evans herself  _

_ To stop any contact with the outside world whilst you are on this date. _

**James:**

thats not fair!!!!!!!

**Remus:**

_ Goodbye, James.  _

_ Pete, Sirius, do you want to grab a pint? _

**Peter:**

HELL YEAH

**James:**

Sirius my 1 n only 

dont leave me 

pls 

pls

Sirius

pls

Sirius 

hello

**Remus:**

_ Sirius’ phone has been confiscated by yours truly. _

_ This is a text from the pub _

_ Meet us when you are done. _

**James:**

ur a cruel man Remus Lupin

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Of course, you’re on your phone.” A voice sighed in annoyance from beside James. He jumped, nearly dropping his phone in the muddy puddle in front of him. He glared at the man who had interrupted his mid-typing session of threats to his friend. Severus fucking Snape.

“Yeah, well, had to have some form of entertainment tonight didn’t I?” James sassed back, grinning sarcastically. Severus eyes him up and down with a distasteful grimace.

“You’re wearing all grey.” He commented as if this was the worst thing in the world.

“And you’ve failed to take a shower yet this year.” James shrugged, opening the door to the bar. “Come on then, let’s get this over and done with.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey! I’m Philly, and I’ll be your waiter tonight. What can I get you guys? There’s 2 for 1 on cocktails, we do a special romantic couple selection-”

“Hi, Philly. I appreciate all of your service, but please.  _ Please.  _ Do not refer to myself and this bastard as  _ a couple  _ again. I’ll take two cocktails for myself if that’s alright.” James said sweetly, pointing to the drinks he wanted to a flabbergasted Philly.

“And, er, you, sir?”

“Tap water.” 

“Yes- yes okay, I’ll be right back.”

Philly scurried away and James scoffed.

“Couldn’t at least say please? Or Thank you? Jesus fucking christ.”

Severus simply raised an eyebrow as he leant back on his seat, glaring at James from it. James didn’t back down, glaring back.

“Hah! You blinked!” James cheered, slamming the table with his fist.

“Has anyone told you that you resemble a six-year-old?” Severus leered, rolling his eyes.

“No, actually, I get two-year-old a lot though!”

“Your drinks.” Philly announced, placing two goblets of colourful liquids in front of James, and a measly glass of water in front of Severus. “Will you guys be eating here today? I can grab you a menu.”

“Please, Philly, thank you.” James smiled, groaning in pleasure at the taste of the fruity concoction. 

The waiter left them briefly and returned with some menus. 

“Do we really have to endure a meal together?” Severus grumbled, sipping at his tap water. 

“That was a part of the rules,  _ Sev.”  _ James said, raising his eyebrows, over his goblet, in humour at the way Severus’ face reddened at the nickname. “I’ll probably have some chips. There. You go and have some pretentious salad.”

“Chips?” Severus scoffed. “You do realise they’re a death trap- are you not into sports?” 

“Aww,  _ Sev!  _ You take notice of what I do? How sweet.” James sarcastically cooed, ignoring his comment completely. Instead, he favoured demolishing his first cocktail, slamming on the table with a big sigh.

“And alcohol has a high percentage of sugar, not to mention-”

“Oh, give it a rest will you?” James snapped, just as a wide-eyed Philly returned.

“I can come back-”

“I’ll have the chips, Philly.” James announced with an award-winning smile.

“...Just the chips?”

“Yes. Just the chips please.”

“And I will have the potato and leek soup. I don’t want bread and I don’t want leek.”

“Sir, it’s potato and leek soup-”

“Yes, and I’m saying I don’t want the leek. Take it out.”

“Sir, I’m sorry but-”

“Do you want me to call your manager?” Severus yelled, earning the attention of a few members in the bar. James’ eyes widened at the horrid man, when something caught his eye.

He tilted his head to the left further, so he could see past Severus’ head. 

“No fucking way.” He whispered to himself as three boys huddled on to one side of the booth wearing wigs hats and glasses. One even going as far as holding a newspaper with holes cut out of it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And that’s why you will never see my sister around a frog.” Peter concluded his tale, earning wheezing laughter from both Sirius and Remus.

“Your sister sounds like an absolute hoot, when do we get to meet her?” Sirius asked, wiping a stray tear.

“Ummmm, never?”

“Oh, Pete don’t be like that!”

“Okay, so 1: I barely know you guys and 2: She’s moving to the states after Christmas.”

“Well then, that settles it. CHRISTMAS AT PETE’S!” Sirius whooped, earning nothing in return.

“My ma wants me to go back to Wales for Christmas anyways, I think my gran has knitted the whole family jumpers.” Remus shivered, thinking of the one he had still yet to unpack folded up in his suitcase under the bed.

“Christmas at the Lupin’s?” Sirius suggested nudging Remus’ shoulder playfully.

Peter, sitting opposite the table to the two other men, regarded them for a moment. He sipped his beer as he took note of the way Sirius tried to catch Remus’ eye and how he was smiling cheekily. He also noted how Remus’ neck reddened slightly, the flush creeping up to betray his emotions on his face. He almost felt that if he stripped off his clothes and ran around the bar, the other two wouldn’t notice. They didn’t even notice the tall, creepy looking bartender place a new round of beers on their table, eyeing Remus. Peter cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow at the eager bartender and he scowled before wandering off. 

“How about Christmas at the Black’s?” Peter suggested, knocking back the last dribbles of his beer and starting his second one.

“Ha!” Sirius guffawed, also finishing his pint, “Even  _ I  _ don’t want to be there for Christmas, you sure as hell don’t.”

Peter decided to leave it at that, noticing how Sirius’ shoulders stiffened, and that Remus’ eyes symbolised that of a doe’s, watching Sirius’ every move and blushing further when one of those moves was to lick his lower lip to chase a stowaway drop of beer. He thought back to their first party just last week when James had tapped his shoulder and pointed at the other two boys sat thigh to thigh on the kitchen island with a wink and a  _ “Tenner says they get together before the New Year.”  _

He was almost beginning to feel his pockets become £10 lighter by the way Remus drew in closer to Sirius and the way Sirius darted his eyes at different points of his face, when three consecutive  _ PING! _ ’s ricocheted around their table. Peter pulled his phone out as Remus did the same, Sirius looking lost as his phone was kept out of reach in Remus’ coat pocket.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Lads Chat_ **

**James:**

fuckin hell

just str8 up insulted me as soon as he sees me

Evans better b worth it.

im aware u wont b replying

doesnt mean I have 2 keep quiet

ping ping ping

motherfuckers

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Damn, I’m actually pissed we’re missing this.” Remus chuckled, beginning his second drink.

“Why, what’s going on?” Sirius asked, grabbing Remus’ wrist so that he could angle the phone in front of his eyes.

Yep. His pocket  _ definitely  _ felt lighter as he watched Remus hold his breath and watch Sirius with amazement. Sirius’ eyes glowed with mischief.

“I have an idea…”

Which was why the three of them now stood outside of  _ Coolings,  _ the bar James and Severus were currently in, wearing all black. Peter had a sparkly pink wig with a fringe that resembled a pom pom on his head, and a drawn-on moustache. Remus wore glasses with popped out lenses and a cork slouch hat; he had also opted for a Manchester United scarf that he had stolen from James’ dorm room. Sirius had tied his hair back in a bun (Peter had to do all of the talking when he had done that as Remus was rendered speechless) and had drawn on a goatee… and was holding a newspaper where he had cut holes in. Remus and Peter did protest this of all things but Sirius shook them off because he wanted to do it like the movies did. 

“Waiter is in the nest, I repeat, waiter is in the nest.” Sirius whispered loudly. 

Peter noticed James snap at Severus aggressively and then order chips with politeness as the three boys dived into a booth behind Severus.

“Peter! This side!” Sirius ushered, nodding his head to the seat beside Remus. He quickly stood up and ran to the other side, tripping and falling into the booth and slamming Remus against Sirius. He yelped in shock, and Peter went to apologise, but saw James staring directly at him. 

“Shit, he’s looking!” He gasped and Sirius hid behind his newspaper and Remus joined him.  _ That wasn’t part of the plan.  _ That only left Peter who  _ wasn’t  _ good at improvisation and James smiled at him. Peter waved back shyly.

“Peter!” Sirius hissed, reaching an arm around Remus to knock his wig over his face.

“Oi! We had a plan and Remus clearly panicked!” Peter defended, pointing to Remus and again at the newspaper. Remus practically bolted upwards so he sat straight, the blush from earlier reddening his cheeks behind the swinging corks. 

“Fuck you, Pete, Remus can share my newspaper any time.”

Peter rolled his eyes at that, not daring to look at the other two, knowing he was definitely a third wheel, even if the others didn’t realise, and opted to watch James and Severus argue with a nervous waiter watching over them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“N-n-n-no sir, I’m just saying that the soup is already made-”

“Philly, don’t worry about him. Oi, pick a different soup or something else entirely fuss ass.” 

“I shouldn’t have to-”

“For fucks sake!” James shouted. “Just pick something else or I will pick for you!”

Severus snarled and pointed to a different item on the menu.

“That’s on the kids' menu, sir-” the waiter stopped himself from saying anything else when Severus flashed his crazy eyes. “But- but that’s okay. I’ll take the menus away.” Philly rushed and left abruptly.

“Are you always such a pain in the ass?” James grunted, sipping on his cocktail and casting an eye towards his friends behind his date. He noticed Peter looking directly at him so he rolled his eyes to show his annoyance. It seemed as though Sirius and Remus were otherwise occupied talking to each other and making doe-eyes towards the other. James grinned maliciously at Peter, jolting his head to the side to indicate towards the pair. Peter stuck up his middle finger.

“Who are you staring at?” Severus questioned, turning his head to find a coordinated group of three men, looking rather strange but otherwise, not looking like Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. “Ugh, they just let anyone in.”

“I think their outfits are very cool.” James defended.

“Of course you would.” Severus scoffed, sipping on his tap water. 

“Yeah, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just the company you keep.”

“Are you insulting my friends?” James hissed just as Philly came over with their food.

“Um, a bowl of chips and a kids pasta.” He rushed, sensing the tension, and ran away.

Severus cleared his throat and delicately tucked his napkin into his shirt.

“I’m going for a smoke. Don’t poison my chips.” James said, standing up, catching the attention of his three friends who also stood up.

“You’re poisoning yourself with nicotine, there’s no need to worry about-”

“Fuck off, fuck face.” James grunted, pulling the strawberry from his cocktail and throwing it at Severus before leaving the bar.

He leant against the brick wall and three weirdly dressed men came to join him.

“Think you’ll take him back to your place?” Sirius teased, earning a slap around the head.

“Give us a cigarette will you?” James whined, pointing to the box Sirius was holding.

“James, you’ve never had a cigarette in your life.” Remus reasoned, moving to push the cigarette away from James’ mouth.

“Well, this fucking guy has reduced me to smoke. Light me.”

Sirius looked utterly amused by James’ impulsive decision and lit up James’ cigarette, causing him to splutter at his first intake.

“Fucking hell, Sirius, this is fucking rank.” James coughed, passing Sirius the cigarette back.

“You’re not having it?”

“Absolutely not. Ugh, I have to go back in don’t I? I promised Lily I would send a photo of our food to prove we were on the date.” James groaned, going back to bashing his head against the walls.

“Okay, well take a photo of the food, endure less than five minutes with him and join us!” Peter suggested.

“Okay. Okay!” James psyched himself up, jumping from foot to foot.

“Quicker you go back in, the quicker you can get back out.” Remus assured, patting James’ shoulder whilst the corks from his hat managed to hit him in the eye.

James suddenly burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry- but you just all look ridiculous!”

“Hey! I for one look  _ smashing  _ with a goatee.” Sirius said mock-offended, rubbing his chin where he had scribbled with black pen. 

“Right, when I finish this stupid date I want a kick-ass handlebar moustache. And I want my scarf back, I think I should start locking my dorm room.” James righted himself, pulling the scarf from Remus’ neck and throwing it at him, before entering the building again and sitting down.

“You stink of cigarettes.” Severus complained.

“ _You_ stink of _BO_ , don’t see me complaining.” James rolled his eyes and got his phone out. “Say: I’m an asshole!” James sang, snapping a picture of a scowling Severus.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**James:**

_ *Photo Attached* _

there

happy now?

**Lily:**

_ He doesn’t look very happy _

**James:**

when does he eva

**Lily:**

_ Don’t be rude James. _

**James:**

lol as if im the rude 1

im not happy either

if u care bout that

**Lily:**

_ Not particularly. _

_ Go and enjoy ur date. _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“She’s not interested in you.” Severus said, taking in a mouthful of pasta.

“Can we make a pact that neither of us  _ talk  _ until we finish eating? Then you can fuck off and leave me alone.” James grumbled, biting a chip aggressively.

“You really think I’m here because I want to be?” Severus snarled, throwing his spoon down. 

“No, of course not, so why don’t you enlighten me.”

“Lily. I’m here for Lily.” 

James put the chip he was about to bite down on to the plate, leaning forward. “What about Lily?”

“She agreed to go on a date with me if I went out with you first.” Snape grinned sadistically, smugly shovelling another spoon of pasta into his mouth.

James felt all the blood leave his face. Lily, Lily fucking Evans wanted to go on a date with this creep? It was impossible.

“Your chips will get cold.” Severus mused.

“I- what? Sorry, but how did  _ you  _ get a date with Lily?”

“Oh,” He looked absolutely delighted. “Well, she obviously chose me as I’m intelligent and I’m not a child and I have friends that set a good example.”

“Well she didn’t pick you for your looks did she?” James grumbled, eating another chip. “I wasn’t aware you had friends, to be honest, tell me about them.”

“I believe we were making a no talking pact.” Severus mentioned nonchalantly.

James only grunted and continued to eat his chips. He saw Sirius shrug as if to ask what was going on, he shook his head in response.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Lads Chat_ **

**James:**

can 1 of u cause a divergence

if I have to hear him complain

about the lack of pistachios in his icecream ANYMORE

I will end up punching him

**Remus:**

_ Have you done all that is needed to be done to satisfy Lily? _

**James:**

yh

she has pics

im so done with this asshole

**Remus:**

_ Alright, I am coming. _

**James:**

have a big feeling he doesnt like u lot

also have the feeling he is a bigot

so careful

**Remus:**

_ I’m a big boy, James. _

**Sirius:**

_ Hehe  _

_ Big boy _

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

“James!” 

James turned his head to see Remus without his hat glasses or scarf. He was coming closer to the table, arms outstretched. 

Panicking, James stood up and said, “Re! Baby!” 

Remus frowned in confusion before James practically launched himself onto Remus hugging him tightly and smacking a kiss on his cheek.

“I- oh, okay, well, hello to you too!” Remus stammered, pressing a lighter kiss to James’ cheek.

“Some of us are trying to eat.” 

James turned, pulling Remus with him to look at Severus who was eyeing Remus up and down with a grimace.

“Well, all you have to do is pick up the food with your cutlery and shove it in your mouth! No need to  _ try!”  _ Remus said, over-friendly, although his hand tensed at the small of James’ back.

“You’re the Lupin boy. You’re the one that goes out for dates with Lily every week.”

“That’s right!” James shouted, an idea forming. “Remus is Lily’s boyfriend.”

“Hm!” Remus squeaked, pursing his lips and pinching James’ shoulder in warning.

Severus began to laugh and stood up himself, putting on his coat.

“I know Mr Lupin here prefers the company of men, I’m not stupid.” He chuckled darkly. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going now, something, or should I say,  _ someone  _ has put me off my meal.” He glanced at Remus again, raising an eyebrow and turned around. James gasped, turning to Remus who just waved him off with an eye roll. Snape nearly made it to the door, but Sirius and Peter stopped him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ “Or should I say  _ someone  _ has put me off my meal.”  _

“Did he really just say that?” Sirius growled and before Peter could stop him, he marched to the front door, stopping Severus’ exit.

“Of course  _ you’re _ here.” Severus deadpanned. “And you,  _ Pettigrew. _ ”

“What did you just say to Remus?” Sirius snarled, changing his stance so that he had some height over him.

“Oh god.” Severus groaned, rolling his eyes. “If you’re really that bothered, go and kiss him better, just do it when I am far away and can’t see it.”

“What the fuck is _ that  _ supposed to mean?” Sirius boomed, getting right up in Severus’ face.

“Sirius-” Peter tried, shooting a look to James for help.

“I think you know what I mean, your  _ family  _ certainly think the same.” Severus grinned madly.

“How  _ dare  _ you, you-”

“Sirius!” James yelled, pulling his friend away. “Let the bigot leave, he’s not worth it.” 

Sirius huffed but didn’t complain, watching Severus push the door open. Before he left though, he said, “I hope you know what you’re getting into.” to Sirius, and, “Thanks for paying, I’ll make sure Lily is well accustomed for our date.” to James.

And he was gone. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So what was your plan exactly? You were there on a date with  _ Snape _ , because of your interest in  _ Lily,  _ and then you call  _ me,  _ ‘baby’ and then go on to tell him that  _ Lily  _ was  _ my girlfriend _ !” Remus asked.

They were back at their local, nursing beers and vodka shots. Remus had mentioned he didn’t do well with tequila so James made sure to leave his curiosity until they were with the rest of the gang. 

“I panicked, alright? He was being a twat, and he was boasting that he had a date with Lily-”

“So… you said she already had a boyfriend?”

“I don’t care for your tone, Remus.” James clapped back sarcastically.

“Sorry, _baby._ ” Remus teased in return, making kissy faces. 

“Evans will never get past one date with someone like him, mate, don’t worry.” Sirius assured, a bit tightly. James vowed to talk to him later about what was going on with him. 

“I hope so, he was a bit of a Karen…”

“And he left perfectly good ice cream behind!” Peter added. “Great, now I want ice cream.”

“Tescos is still open, we can go grab some cornettos and see if the girls want to watch a movie in the common room?” James suggested, chugging the rest of his beer as his mind was already made up.

“As long as it's the plain chocolate ones, I’m keen.” Remus agreed, giddily. 

“Come on then, boys! Time to get Remus his chocolate fix and watch some random shit.” Sirius winked at Remus and made a start on leaving.

Remus practically stumbled to follow and Peter and James remained staring at each other, James adorning a smirk.

“Don’t forget our bet!” He jested, running off after his friends.

“Note to self: don’t ever make a bet with James Potter.” Peter whispered to himself, but smiled, following the boys towards Tescos, where chocolate ice cream awaits. 


End file.
